When Our Eyes Meet
by kentangoreng
Summary: Kisah mereka sesederhana itu. OngNiel [Ong Seongwoo x Kang Daniel] Merayakan 31st May yang sudah terlewat.


When Our Eyes Meet

" _Kisah mereka sesederhana itu_."

Lantunan nada terdengar di seluruh sudut ruangan, berasal dari sistem suara yang dipasang. Tubuh-tubuh penuh semangat itu bergerak seiringan dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Peluh mengalir di pelipis, dan nafas yang tercekat.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengulang gerakan yang sama, mereka kehilangan hitungan mereka. Namun mereka terlalu bersemangat, hingga tak sampai hati untuk menunjukkan wajah lelahnya di depan kamera.

Para kontestan kelas A sedang rekaman untuk pertunjukan spesial mereka yang akan tayang di Internet. Itulah yang membuat api semangat mereka terus terbakar.

Hingga sampai pada akhir lagu, mereka berhenti dengan tangan yang membentuk logo acara tersebut, seperti logo segitiga. Lalu terdengar suara seorang pria yang merupakan kepala kameramen berseru, " _Cut!_ Kerja bagus! Kita cukupkan sampai disini saja."

Senyum lega tertera di wajah penuh peluh itu, tubuh mereka tumbang dan bersatu dengan lantai panggung yang dingin. Desahan lega pun terdengar jelas di ruangan itu.

Sama halnya dengan Kang Daniel, pria dengan rambut merah muda nya yang mencolok. Ia duduk dengan kaki panjangnya yang di selonjorkan ke depan dan tangannya dijadikan tumpuan. Dadanya naik turun, mulutnya terbuka mengais oksigen yang menipis di paru-paru nya. Kemudian ia tersenyum melihat teman-temannya yang sama lelahnya.

Ia merasa puas dengan penampilanmya tadi, ia yakin para penggemar akan menyukainya.

Kemudian, tanpa sengaja ia menurunkan pandangannya dan bertemu dengan kedua manik coklat di hadapannya. Beberapa saat ia tertegun dengan kontak mata dadakan yang di berikannya.

Lama berselang, mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Daniel menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, memberi salam pada pria di hadapannya.

"Tak usah formal begitu, aku jadi merasa tua," ujar lelaki itu penuh canda. Daniel tertawa mendengarnya, kedua matanya menghilang membentuk garis yang lucu.

"Kan, _hyung_ lebih tua dariku." Daniel mengelak, lalu terkekeh saat pria yang lebih tua cemberut.

"Kita hanya berbeda satu tahun."

"Tetap saja, Seongwoo _hyung_."

Ong Seongwoo, pria dengan tahi lalat berkonstelasi kembali merajuk. Membuatnya nampak seperti anak kecil yang rewel di mata Daniel.

Kemudian hening, tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Beberapa peserta sudah keluar dari panggung dan menyisakan beberapa peserta sisa.

Bagai takdir, kedua mata mereka bertemu lagi. Menciptakan kontak mata yang lebih canggung dari sebelumnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, berbicara banyak melalui kontak mata itu.

Dada mereka saling bergemuruh, entah karena lelah atau sesuatu hal lain yang membuat jantung mereka bekerja lebih cepat, mengalirkan darah ke seluruh tubuh terutama pada wajah dan telinga.

Wajah Daniel merona merah, masih tak bisa melepaskan kontak mata yang menjeratnya.

"Hei, Kang Daniel," panggil Seongwoo lirih, namun jelas terdengar di pendengaran Daniel.

"Ya, Seongwoo _hyung_?"

Seongwoo merangkak maju mendekati Daniel yang kini duduk bersila, hingga tepat beberapa sentimeter dari wajahnya.

Ia duduk lalu sedikit berbisik, "Apa kau ada waktu malam ini?"

Daniel sedikit tersentak lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ya, kenapa?"

Senyum Seongwoo merekah, lalu kembali berbisik, "Ayo menyelinap keluar, aku traktir _jokbal_ yang enak untukmu."

Daniel tersenyum penuh arti sebelum Seongwoo berdiri, mengelus surai merah muda nya kemudian pergi dengan lambaian tangan.

Daniel pikir, berat badannya akan bertambah malam ini.

Namun, persetan, asal ia bersama Seongwoo _hyung_ nya.

끝

 **NYEONGAN KAWAND!**

Lama sekali tak jumpa dengan ffn, huhuu aku kangen ㅠㅠ

Untuk mengobati rasa kangen, aku ngasih kalian hadiah dengan otp kesayangankuh.

Ini pendek banget emang, aku gaada ide, bikin ini aja cuman setengah jam wkwkwk.

Terinspirasi dari pengakuan Daniel di DOTB tentang bagaimana Ongniel bisa deket satu sama lain hueeeeeeeeee.

Sudahkah kalian lihat previewnya? :')

Dan juga _OngNiel hugging during Twilight yesterday, **OMG!**_

 **Selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankan:)).**

- **kentangoreng**


End file.
